


Peonía roja

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Lime, M/M, One-Shot, lenguaje de las flores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: Un ramo de flores rojas fue suficiente para el comienzo de un encuentro desde hace años anhelado.
Relationships: Boss Baby/Tim Templeton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Peonía roja

Tim entró de un empujón a la habitación siendo seguido de un alto rubio, ambos ignoraron olímpicamente el detalle de que la espalda del mayor prácticamente había azotado contra la puerta cuando fue empujado contra esta al entrar al cuarto, el castaño estaba aferrado con sus brazos al cuello de su acompañante cual koala a un árbol, y sus piernas parecían también estar ansiosas por unirse y rodearle.

Sus bocas al estar más ocupadas comiéndose una a la otra eran la distracción perfecta para que el par de hombres ignorara el hecho de haber arruinado el picaporte al tratar de abrir con desesperación, hace escasos segundos, la puerta del cuarto en el que se estaba hospedando el rubio.

Ahora se encontraban más concentrados en disfrutar del apasionante beso que sólo era el aperitivo de la noche que estaban por pasar juntos.

Sus erecciones, cruelmente aprisionadas dentro de sus pantalones, se rozaban de vez en cuando arrancándoles gemidos a ambos, gemidos desesperados y necesitados que morían ahogados en la boca contraria.

Las manos del blondo se dirigieron al trasero del castaño, y una vez ahí, se dispusieron a apretarlo y masajearlo. Por todos los cielos, ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con hacer aquello, con tenerle derritiendose entre sus brazos? Incontables veces había deseado que ocurriera y ahora no solo le estaba tocando con absoluto descaro sino que Timothy estaba más que dispuesto a entregarse a él.

¿La razón por la que Timothy y Theodore Templeton estaban a punto de ir a la cama y no precisamente para dormir?

Pues es bastante sencilla: un encuentro acordado, eso era todo.

Porque ambos habían quedado de verse ese día, un familiar de ellos se casaba, y tras años de no verse frente a frente por cuestiones de trabajo y otras cosas, finalmente se vieron.

Un reencuentro que les trajo a la mente recuerdos de ellos más jóvenes escabulléndose y escondiéndose en la casa para besarse al creer que los sentimientos que nacían dentro de sus pechos eran prohibidos, enfermos.

Les impresionaba saber que sus bocas aún recordaban cómo besar a la otra, como todavía encajaban a la perfección aun con el paso de los años.

Y ahora que de un momento a otro descubrieron que la sangre no les unía, y no era impedimento alguno para darse una oportunidad y pasar toda la vida juntos, ellos la tomaron de inmediato.

Theodore fue quien lo descubrió al encontrar los papeles de adopción que se hallaban bien escondidos en alguna vieja caja guardada en el sótano.

Y no es que sus padres se lo hubieran ocultado, simplemente nunca vieron necesario contárselo.

Así que ahora, sabiendo eso, y aprovechando que gracias a la boda se encontraría con Tim, fue que decidió poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Y sabía que Tim podía ser algo cursi a veces y le encantaban esas cosas, por lo que hizo algo que nadie se habría visto venir de él, ni siquiera él mismo que se sorprendió de su propia idea, la cual era expresarse mediante flores.

Siendo más específicos, con un gran ramo de peonías rojas.

Y aquella cursilería le había valido el pase a reclamar de vuelta los labios de Tim y ahora su tentador cuerpo, pues bastó contarle su descubrimiento, hacerle ver que lo suyo podía ser y que Leslie fuera un aficionado al lenguaje de las flores para que captará el mensaje.

Mensaje que con mucho gusto se dispuso a complacer, pues el sentimiento era mutuo.

Ahora ellos dos se encontraban arrancándose la ropa de encima sin separar un solo segundo sus bocas.

Sus manos aprovechaban la lucha contra sus prendas para tocar atrevidamente la piel contraria, los trajes que inicialmente se habían puesto para ir a la boda, de la cual se marcharon deliberadamente, ahora se hallaban arrugados y tirados en el piso.

Una a una las prendas iban volando para terminar en el mismo destino que las demás, pues ahora no eran más que un estorbo para el par de amantes.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Tim cuando la boca del rubio se cerró alrededor de su falo.

Una de sus manos se aferró con fuerza a las costosas sábanas de la cama mientras que la otra viajó a los dorados y ahora despeinados cabellos del menor.

Y mientras daban rienda suelta a todo lo que sentían, estaban infinitamente felices de que no hubieran impedimentos para ello, felices de que lo suyo no fuera prohibido.

**Author's Note:**

> Peonía roja: te deseo de manera ardiente.  
> Hola a todos.  
> Este one-shot lo escribí antes de “Lirios naranjas”, pero no sé porqué tardé más editando este (?)  
> Perdón por los errores, nuevamente edité en plena madrugada xD  
> Sin más que agregar, hasta la próxima uwu


End file.
